User blog:ThisIsMe =D/A Mile In My Shoes
Well, hello!! This is my very first Blog Post ever! So my friend loves Austin & Ally, I love Kickin' It, and we both love FF!! So we made this story idea! So here is the I guess you could call Prologue of my story! I hope you enjoy it! And I need feedback! So please comment. In this story Ally and Kim switch personalities. My friend and I decided that there was too many switching body story's, but this is different! I promise! ---- Summary -''' Everything starts changing when two people from across the US switch personalities. Kim Crawford & Ally Dawson. Everyone around them finds it strange and wants there old Ally/Kim back, when Team Austin finally figures out what caused this to happen, they head over to Seaford! Can they get there old friends back? (Okay terrible plot!) ---- '''Kim's POV I ran into the dojo, knowing I was late. Rudy made us promise that we wouldn't be late! "I know I'm late, but I can explain! First I missed the bus, because some hobo pushed me and I fell down! The bus driver didn't even bother to wait for me! So I had to run here! Plus some stupid guy almost hit me with his bike because he was rushing and–" I was interrupted. "Kim! Rudy isn't here yet!" Seriously? He's just telling me that now!? "Dude! There was this stupid blonde chick I almost ran over with my bike!" I raised my eyebrows and looked at him "Uh.. Jerry, I'd run if I were you... That 'stupid blonde' was Kim" he gulped. "I'll give you a head start!" I smiled "Ten.." He started screaming and running like a girl "...six... five... four.. three.. two.. one!" I slammed my hands on my lap "Jerry you are so dead!" I heard him scream louder as I got closer. I caught up to him and pinned him against a wall. "Please don't hurt me!!!" He said in between screams, then some brunette walked by "Yo, what it do girl?" He said forgetting about everything else. The girl rolled her eyes and left "JERRY!!" He gulped, poor boy.. Spar him just this once.. I took my hand away and Jerry fell to the ground. I left him there as I walked back to the dojo. I heard him groan in the distance. After like a minute some idiot tried to sneak up on me, I elbowed him in the stomach and flipped him. Do you know who that idiot was? The one and only Jerry Martinez.. He groaned. I rolled my eyes and continued my walk back to the dojo. I opened the doors and innocently smiled as I walked over to the bench. "Kim..what did do you?" Milton asked "Nothing much.. I just, you know..the usual" I said. Rudy bursted into the doors sweaty like a pig and breathing heavily "Rudy, what happened!?" I widened my eyes "My girlfriends ex-boyfriend is what happened!" That cannot be good.. "You mean Travis? He was like seven feet tall and had the muscles of a–" Rudy glared at Milton. "Shut it, stick figure!" We all laughed "What are you laughing at? Mr. I got beaten up by a baby , spineless worm, DUMB blonde!!" I slowly turned my head towards Rudy. Oh, no he didn't.. "Your lucky your already in enough pain.." I smirked. He mocked me and when into his office to change. I quickly put my hair in a messy ponytail, added fake blonde under my eyes and I put some black make-up on. "Kim, what are you do–" I interrupted him, "Quick hide!" They all went behind the trophies. "Turn the lights off!" I whisper shouted, I kneeled by Rudy's office waiting for him to come out. Once he came out, I quietly followed behind him. Just when he was about to turn the lights on, I screamed. Rudy started to scream and he ran out the door panting. I turned the lights on and started bursting out laughing, and then silently laughing, and then laughing and crying. That's what I do when something is really funny. "Are trying to give a heart attack!?" Rudy screamed, the guys and I were still laughing. Once we all calmed down –which took a good fifteen minutes– we got to practice. "Kim why did you have all that stuff in your locker?" Jack asked me during practice "I'm always prepared for a good prank!" Jack laughed "And good it was!" Rudy glared. We all giggled. Suddenly I didn't feel like myself, like I wasn't me.. I had a strange urge to read, eat pickles, and the need get out of these sweaty clothes! Switch to Austin & Ally Ally's POV "Hey Ally!" Austin greeted me as he walked into Sonic Boom "Did you know that there are twenty-one letters in the alphabet?" I raised my eyebrows "Uh.. Austin, there's twenty-six.." He smiled "Oh yeah! I'm missing: U-R-A-Q-T" I blushed. "Your sweet, but we really need to work on this new song for Jimmy Starr!" He nodded and we rushed upstairs. Trish and Dez were impatiently tapping there feet "Where have you two been? We have been waiting for hours!" Dez exclaimed. "Hey, he's the one who's late! I was just waiting for him!" I said innocently "Yeah, well! We need to work on–uh...you know, the...um...STUFF!" Trish said satisfied. I rolled my eyes "Yeah, well then how Dez is eating a hot dog?" We all looked at him. Trish knocked the hotdog on the floor, she smiled "Don't worry! Dez is ready to work now! Right?" She glared at him "Right!" Dez nodded hesitantly. I walked over to my piano "Wait no!" Trish screamed, just as I turned around a file of gooey and disgusting trash fell on me. I clenched my fists and breathed heavily "Ally! That was not meant for you!" Austin screamed. I just need to... PUNCH SOMETHING!! I walked over to Austin and punched him as hard as I could in the stomach. He looked sick "Oh no! I just had lunch!" He burst out the doors. "Uh, Ally.. You okay? What happened to 'Oh I'm so innocent and perfect'!?" Dez said in a girly voice. I threatened to her him and he ran out the door screaming. "Clearly, your not in the mood..so I'm just gonna go.." Trish said slowly backing out the door. After twenty minutes I went outside and out the doors. On my way past the counter where everyone was, I angrily said "I am not cleaning that up!" They all ran upstairs. I walked around for a while, feeling better about myself. Yet still missing the old me. I felt way more confident, a strange urge to do karate, and the need to find a dojo ASAP! ---- So the Austin & Ally part may not be good! But I rarely watch that show. This is not the final chapter, just a first look I guess... Category:Blog posts